russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC vs ABS-CBN vs GMA: Which Network Resonate with More Filipinos in July?
Posted on August 3, 2019 by IBC Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail (Sofia Andres (seamaid)), Julie Vega (Maxene Montalbo (school uniform)), Open Arms (Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz), Express Balita (Bing Formento, Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar), 2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup (PBA players), Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Cesar Montano), Iskul Bukol (Joyce Abestano (school uniform)), Talent ng Bayan (Robin Padilla), Sarah G. Live (Sarah Geronimo), Tutok 13 (Jay Sonza, Kathy San Gabriel) Majority of households nationwide still turned to IBC 13 for their dose of relevant news stories, inspiring shows and sports fans in July, leading the network to hit an average audience share of 58%, or 26 points higher than ABS-CBN’s 45% and GMA’s 32%, according to data from Kantar Media. The seamaid fantasy-drama “Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail” (42.6%) took over the top program Filipinos enjoy nationwide, followed by the 2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup within the semifinals that includes TNT Ka Tropa vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (40.5%) and Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. San Miguel Beermen (40.2%), the quarterfinals are Magnolia Hotshots vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (37.9%) and Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Magnolia Hotshots (37.7%), and regular games are Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Columbian Dyip (37.3%), Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. San Miguel Beermen (37.2%), Magnolia Hotshots vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (37.1%) and Alaska Aces vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters (37%). “Talent ng Bayan” (36.6%) kept its throne as the choice program of Filipinos every weekend, while “Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo” (35.3%) retained its title as the most watched curriculum-based sitcom among Filipino learners enjoy nationwide every weekend by delivering educational, entertaining, value-laden and distance learning episodes to viewers about high school life in the hilarious and exciting high school story. The phenomenal game show “Who Wants to be a Millionaire?” (35.1%) remains the choice program of Filipinos every weekend, while “Sarah G. Live” (34.6%) remains the top Sunday primetime show, and “Express Balita” (34.3%) retained its title as the most watched weekday newscast nationwide. “Julie Vega” (29.5%), which debuted strongly in nationwide ratings for delivering intensely lesson episodes to viewers, while the fantasy-drama “Zylona” (26.6%) ended strongly. Rounding out the top 30 are “Open Arms” (24.4%), “Tutok 13” (22.5%), “Express Balita Weekend” (19.4%) and “Joe D'Mango's Love Notes” (18.5%). Meanwhile, IBC 13 also won all time blocks in July, particularly in primetime and in the afternoon. During primetime, it recorded 53%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 47% and GMA’s 31%. The Kaibigan network also registered 51% in the afternoon block (3PM to 6PM), beating ABS-CBN’s 47% and GMA’s 33%. Likewise, IBC 13 also ruled the morning block (6AM to 12NN) with an average audience share of 34%, versus ABS-CBN’s 32% versus GMA’s 30% and the noontime block (12NN to 3PM) with 54%, beating ABS-CBN’s 42% and GMA’s 34%. Meanwhile, the Kaibigan network won in both urban and rural homes, particularly in Metro Manila where it registered an average audience share of 66% versus ABS-CBN’s 41% versus GMA’s 26%; in Mega Manila where it got 40%, versus ABS-CBN’s 36% versus GMA’s 32%; in Total Luzon where it recorded 48%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 40% and GMA’s 34%; in Total Visayas as it garnered 67%, beating ABS-CBN’s 53% and GMA’s 25%; and in Total Mindanao where it got 60%, while ABS-CBN recorded 52% and GMA only recorded 29%. Multinational audience measurement provider Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. 'Top 30 Most Watched Programs in July' #''Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail'' (IBC) - 42.6% #''2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup Semifinals: TNT Ka Tropa vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 40.5% #''2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup Semifinals: Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 40.2% #''2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup Quarterfinals: Magnolia Hotshots vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 37.9% #''2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup Quarterfinals: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Magnolia Hotshots'' (IBC) - 37.7% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 37.6% #''2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Columbian Dyip'' (IBC) - 37.3% #''2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 37.2% #''2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Magnolia Hotshots vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 37.1% #''2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Alaska Aces vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters'' (IBC) - 37% #''Talent ng Bayan'' (IBC) - 36.6% #''Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo'' (IBC) - 35.3% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 35.1% #''Sarah G. Live'' (IBC) - 34.6% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 34.3% #''The General's Daughter'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.3% #''Search for the Idol Philippines'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.1% #''Julie Vega'' (IBC) - 29.5% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.5% #''Zylona'' (IBC) - 26.6% #''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (GMA) - 25.5% #''Maalaala Mo Kaya'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.8% #''Open Arms'' (IBC) - 24.4% #''Kadenang Ginto'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.1% #''Hiwaga ng Kambat'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.6% #''Tutok 13'' (IBC) - 22.5% #''Home Sweetie Home: Extra Sweet'' (ABS-CBN) - 21.6% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 20.7% #''Express Balita Weekend'' (IBC) - 19.4% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 18.5% Source: Kantar Media